


Mommy knows best.

by TheSinfulPen



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulPen/pseuds/TheSinfulPen
Summary: After restraining herself for three weeks, Seulgi enjoys her hard work at the hands of her Mommy Joohyun.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Mommy knows best.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS, naturally.
> 
> This is yet another futanari piece. Futa!Seulgi with Mommy!Irene, which includes a lovely set of pegging.  
This was a small one-shot requested by an Anon on Curious Cat!
> 
> [Twitter here ](https://twitter.com/SicckGirl)

Kang Seulgi was holding onto everything she could just to avoid touching her own cock. Direct orders from Bae Joohyun herself, and she was going to obey every single letter of the command.

“Atta girl,” Joohyun softly cooed into Seulgi’s ears as she kept bouncing with the strap on burying deeply inside of Seulgi’s clenching hole. Her own dainty hands restrained themselves from touching that bouncing, throbbing cock, watching its natural, sticky lubricant ooze out and jump out with every hop. She wanted to feel how warm it was against her hand, how hard it felt, how needy.

But she knew that what she was going for was far better, so she could patiently wait.

Seulgi was getting eagerly impatient, whining like a little baby with every bounce as she feels it numb her legs again and again, feeling the toy hitting a spot so sensitive and important that had her entire body quaking.

A milky white hand softly caressed Seulgi’s bare, lightly tanned tummy, tracing the abs and admiring them with touch--a soft pressing and poking to it showed further appreciation as well, a welcomed curious behavior that was quite common on Mommy Joohyun. She liked to feel those abs, she liked to press her fingers into it and poke around it, Seulgi always mewled with enthusiasm when that happened. A soft pair of lips pressed tenderly against the back of her shoulders, humming lovingly. Soon enough, both hands held her hips and helped the helpless bear with the motions, though this motion was more like a foreshadowing of what was to come next. Seulgi knew that Joohyun was getting ready to resume control of the situation. Seulgi herself was holding on tight on the couch, eventually holding onto Joohyun’s surprisingly strong arms and shoulders but switching between the two.

Kang Seulgi had been a good girl all these days, especially these last three weeks. Going from a little horny bear to a celibate woman in the snap of a finger was a surprise to everyone, especially given how needy the dancing machine was. It was not uncommon to find the adorable Seulgi softly asking Joohyun if it was okay to have a session that night, or if it was okay for her to take care of her neediness herself. Always with Mommy Joohyun’s consent. It was also not uncommon to walk into the room and find Seulgi going to town with her fleshlight, her own hand or humping a pillow, hungrily searching for that sweet release; or sometimes it was Joohyun catching Seulgi in the aftermath, with the lanky woman (who seems to forget the existence of locks and the concept of sharing a dorm) merely cleaning herself up with a satisfied and sleepy smile on her face.

But she has been behaving for weeks, her balls filled to the brim with warm creamy dessert for Joohyun, looking so appetizing and heavy, feeling just as heavy when Joohyun’s careful hands caressed the sensitive sacks, even going so much as patting them and weighing them on her palm. Seulgi wanted to fill her lover up as much as possible--and in every hole possible--with that savory cream, but Joohyun had a cheeky smile on her face and a very interesting idea in mind. She leaned close to Seulgi’s adorably big and protruding ears and instead whispered something very sensual, letting the words seep to her mind and stopping short in her explanation. She, instead, let Seulgi’s own brain function and let her already wild imagination run wilder. It was an idea that had Seulgi’s eyes widening a little, energized by a wave of warmth dashing through her entire body.

A playful nip to her earlobe had Seulgi moaning already, but Joohyun was a naughty tease and told Seulgi to wait a few more days before going through it. Joohyun stepped out of her room but not without giving Seulgi a knowing look, a mischievous once over and a wink; she felt accomplished and knew precisely the state Seulgi was in. Seulgi, on the other hand, was left standing there all by herself. Well, not just by herself, as there was the protesting bulge that now peeked out with a firm stance, ready for the action that was not to come. It needed its release, and it needed it now, it was not going to stand down until it felt Joohyun’s warm mouth or her warm pussy. Alas, Seulgi wanted to obey. A cold shower was not just desired but an absolute necessity to tame the rowdy beast down. 

Now, after resisting like a good girl, Seulgi was riding Joohyun reverse cowgirl and was ready to ride until sunset and the break of dawn. Well, if she managed to last that long, but she knew she could not. She was allowed to get as hard as she could, to enjoy all the pleasure, to feel the way her cock was ready to shoot at any moment. With every bounce her cock swayed and slapped obscenely against her lower tummy, smearing the tantalizing drooling of her cock everywhere. Her balls twitch with excitement, feeling that every thrust that rubs against her sensitive spot makes her balls gather all her cream.

Seulgi’s entire body felt tingly with pleasure, moaning out loud with the way Joohyun’s hands went from her hips to her supple breasts, feeling them get a tender squeeze and a tug at the nipples. Joohyun was more than pleased, moaning a good bunch herself. To feel Seulgi’s warm skin, to lavish on its tenderness, was always a pleasure. 

Joohyun herself had a hard time resisting her primal urges to fuck Seulgi silly for three weeks. Surely, she was the one in charge and could freely masturbate as much as she could but… Ah, her fingers are not enough, not nearly. Not when Seulgi’s adept tongue, skillful hands and eager disposition were close and available. Joohyun misses her little cub’s touch, her fingers, to hear her moans; she could not even glance at Seulgi who was practicing so eagerly to burn off the energy and the steam until exhaustion! The moment--which was often, by the way--she laid eyes on the woman, she felt like a hungry creature, a monster ready to devour the damsel in distress. And distressed she truly was. Because the moment Joohyun started to kiss Seulgi and prepare her for the passionate night, Seulgi was hard instantly and whining, begging for more.

Ugh, just remembering that exquisite sight made Joohyun grab Seulgi’s hips firmly and pin her down against the strap. Seulgi stopped moving instantly and let out a ferocious moan without a single care in the world. 

“Let mommy take care of it now,” Joohyun’s voice was husky and really close to Seulgi’s hear, drowned to any possible outsider by the whines of Seulgi who held onto whatever she could for dear life, preparing for her mommy’s relentlessness. “Are you ready, baby girl?”

Seulgi nodded almost desperately.

Joohyun lifted her baby bear up a little bit, Seulgi helping and staying up and still. What a good girl, she knew she was going to get rammed. In no time Joohyun’s hips did all the work, while Seulgi took it like a naughty but obedient baby girl. Seulgi’s hands clung tighter to the couch, her moans got louder, the sound of skin slapping was more concise and apparent. She slammed her strap so far into Seulgi and didn’t miss a beat, feeling her body move automatically, like a machine, but with a desperate flair to it that made Seulgi tremble with delight. Joohyun was craving that friction she got from the strap, feeling it and wanting more, while Seulgi was craving that sweet and surreal sensation deep within her pelvis, the hardness of her cock and the way it protested for her to touch. It is not often that Seulgi gets to experience such an intense moment like this, and so she lavishes on every second of it.

However, she wouldn’t have to resist for too long. She felt something very intense going through her body, something that made her hands freeze and made her legs shake, her adorable leonine eyes fluttered close in ecstasy as she felt it sweep through her. She felt that her world was shaking too, the very couch she was holding onto felt like it was quivering. Joohyun’s thrusts were rough, precise and frantic, each time she slammed the strap deep into her Seulgi felt herself coming closer and closer to what seemed to be a strange orgasm. Strange, but not bad at all. In fact, it was fantastic.

“O-Oh my god, mommy,” Seulgi gasped out as she felt warm pressure build up on her pelvis, the caresses from her mommy--a total contrast from the way she savagely fucked her--felt a lot more intense.

“That’s it, baby. That’s it. Come for mommy,” Joohyun cooed amidst the chaotic thrusting, sounding soothing and encouraging. An encouragement from mommy that made Seulgi tremble.

A twitch, a squirm, a gasp, a long moan and soon the cum-fountain started.

The first string of hot cream came out flying out of Seulgi’s cock, a gush so exciting to witness for both Joohyun and Seulgi. It felt so liberating, that pressure suddenly spreading with seismic pleasure shaking the very core of her. An orgasm so potent and addictive that made Seulgi’s ball twitch madly and made it expel all her cream again and again, in large gushes or short ones, dripping down her cock or flying out to her face, body or the couch. Seulgi was practically screaming in pleasure, feeling all those three weeks of pent-up frustration go away in one explosive orgasm that seemed to last longer than natural. 

At one point she got a string of her own warm cream to her face which made Joohyun mewl in approval. “Come on, eat it for me, baby,” she sensually said to her, rubbing her sides while still ramming her deep and rough. 

With the command (or, well, suggestion) Seulgi stuck her tongue out, her loud moans slightly distorted but no less exquisite. Eagerly, she watched how her cock had drops after drops dripping down her the meaty shaft and onto her big balls, dripping down the couch and messing them up, tainting them, but she cared less about that; she needed to taste herself, she was craving desperately that shot flying out of her cock, she needed it to fly to her and she needed to empty herself one way or another.

And Joohyun provided her help to such needs with very rough thrust that pushed the sweet beverage flying right out to Seulgi’s face, a good chunk of it ending up on her hungry tongue and reddened lips while the other ended up painting her face with the look of lust. Tainted like a naughty little slut that had been punished to stay for three weeks without touching herself. She kept coming and coming, shooting her pearly white cream with every powerful wave. They were powerful for quite some time, making Seulgi’s body tense up and almost stay still like stone before it starts to shake, especially the thighs, as if her body was unable to keep her own weight up. 

The moans, the constant calls to Joohyun and the come in itself are the only telling thing that the orgasm was still peaking, since Seulgi would be left shaking and twitching for a good five minutes before it dissipates. Joohyun knows this just fine and likes it. It takes Seulgi a bit to fully shoot everything she has in, the pleasure ambrosial through and through as Seulgi could not stop calling out to Joohyun, to how good it felt, and if Joohyun would’ve noticed the look on Seulgi’s face she would have known this woman was in the seventh heaven considering her eyes couldn’t open, her mouth was agape (and she was lightly drooling) and her head couldn’t keep still.

“That’s a good girl,” Joohyun said amidst the moaning galore, watching Seulgi’s continuously shake and quiver, try to give away. Truth be told, Joohyun’s own body was starting to beg for resting as well, having drilled her baby girl so ferociously for the past thirty minutes.

The intensity started to die down smoothly and the fountain stopped working, though still rock hard and throbbing madly, it had stopped working. Seulgi’s body still felt absolutely shaky and tingly, feeling like the aftermath was just as intense if not more than usual. 

An abrupt stop from Joohyun and a long sigh of accomplishment came out. “Down, baby,” Joohyun softly commanded, a motherly tone to it as Seulgi got off her lover’s strap but settled back down with her back against Joohyun’s front. She succumbed on top of her, panting lightly and with her head tossed back over her mommy’s shoulder. Joohyun couldn’t help but to smile at the look of a messy Seulgi with her own cream all over her body, on her face, and especially down at the rock hard, pulsing cock. The veins caressed by the trails of the come sliding down it, her balls twitching very faintly and the strings of come dripping down from there to the couch. 

Joohyun licked her lips and caressed Seulgi’s trembling thighs, knowing the girl was still on a high and not coming down soon. “Was that worth the three weeks?”

Seulgi didn’t respond, instead her hips bucked and and her body twitched in response, a tantalizing drop of her essence dripping down again.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Joohyun chuckled, in turn making Seulgi giggle a little and nod as a late reaction.

Mommy knows best after all.


End file.
